Spainball
Spainball |nativename = : Españabola|image = Thereal spain.png |imagewidth = 200px|caption = ¿QUIÉN DE SAYINGS QUE QUIEREN INDEPENDENCIA ?!|personality = Very grouchy and jerk, bizarre, Catholic, pridefull, sometimes happy and lazy (siesta). She misses the old days when was a powerful and rich countryball and have problems to accept her current situation (a countryball that owes a lot of money)|language = Spanish (locally "Castilian", most spoken), Catalan, Valencian, Aragonese, Basque, Leonese, Asturian, Galician, Mirandese, Berber|type = Latin/North African |capital = Madrid|religion = Mostly Catholic|friends = Brothers Albaniaball (Foster nephew Italyball's son) Mexicoball Argentinaball Chileball Colombiaball Uruguayball Peruball UKball (sometimes) Kebab (sometimes) USAball (mostly) Serbiaball non-paying debts friend Sons from USAball Filipinasball|enemies = Nazi debt collector ISISball Moroccoball (can into worst kebab to me) Former Son Venezuelaball Boliviaball Gibraltar stealer (mostly) Cataloniaball Basqueball Galiciaball Seperatist Island Netherlandsball|likes = Siesta, Galeones, Gold, Silver, Emeralds, Pearls, Diamonds, monie, her glorious and mightyfull past, Paella, el Rey, la Corona, bullfighting, Enrique Iglesias, Penélope Cruz, Real Madrid, Barcelona, the song Aserejé, the song Macarena, the song Bailando, Wikipedia admin voting in Spanish time, Basketball, Football (Soccer), makes most extremely localized and dreadful dubs ¡a language spoken by nearly 500 million people, joer!|hates = Independence, Separatists Natives, Crisis.|reality = ���� Kingdom of Spain ����|government = Unitary parliamentary and constitutional monarchy|predecessor = Kingdom of Castile and Leonball, Crown of Aragonball, Emirate of Granadaball|founded = 1516|gender = Both (Female)|successor = |ended = |intospace = Si|status = Developed, but worried over catalon.|notes = Under First Spanish Republicball during 1873-1874 Under Second Spanish Republicball during 1931-1939 Under Francoist Spainball during 1936-1975|military = Ejército de Tierra, Ejército del Aire, Marina Española|food = Paella, tapas, tortilla, many ham, wine...|bork = ¡Ostia, ostia! (Siesta, siesta!)}} Spainball is a countryball in Western Europe. A history full of corruption, conspirations and extreme good luck for maybe one of the most developed countries in Europe, because of those factors mentioned previously Spainball used to have one of the biggest empires in history, but then she became a frustrated economic vassal of Germanyball, but has now paid debts. NOW, amigos. She is currently suffering with so many independence movements inside of her. She also has a twin brother country called Portugalball who is trying to rob her clay which she also likes to annoy. After a period of schizophrenic inferiority complex when she wanted to become Burgundyball, Andalusiaball, Austriaball and Naplesball, she reconciled with herself (and with Franceball who always believed in her mental healing despite of the damage she has suffered with it). She is known for bullfights, football clubs, and her majestic dances like bolero, borri-borri and flamenco. Her friends are countryballs in EUball and some other South American country. Thanks to its neutrality, it is a country that has very few enemies. She was also the inventor of the steam submarine. Her national day is in 12th of October. Her astrological sign is Libra. Historia Historia History of Spainball is: First raped by the Celts, then raped by the Romans, then by the Visigoths, then by the Muslims, then got the biggest empire of the world and lost it. In 1580, Portugal and Spain we unite and the country of the two countries is Iberia and in 1640, Iberia death. Got raped by the French later, then got raped herself and was being raped by economics. She was in crisis but since 2016 she is recovering her economy. And also have good relationships with some countries. She is proud of her past as one of the greatest empires in the history of the countryballs. For a long time she dominated much of South America and Central America, including parts of North America. She was respected and feared throughout the world for her military power, possessing for centuries one of the most powerful navy in history and a gigantic army. She was a largest and stronk empire. But right now she is a economic vassal of Germanyball. In the last decade her unemployment increased significantly and due to the "economic instability," many of her communities want their own independence and autonomy of her (as the Basqueball and Cataloniaball). She not participated in any of the World Wars (However, in the middle of World War II, she helped Naziball by sending troops to deal with USSRball and in World War I she supported Reichtangle and Austria-Hungriaball because they were good friends.) In the comics she usually appears in large groupings with Spanish-speaking countries, interacting with them natural and economic goods; in the comics in which she appears alone, often criticized her internal problems of the country. Another frequent theme in its comics is her history. Relationships Parents * SPQRball - Mi abuelo. He was my inspiration to create my empire. * Byzantineball - Mi tío. Before he died, his last emperor sold the birthright as the Roman Emperor to my kings. I own these rights until today, it makes me the true modern successor of the Roman Empire (take this, Russiaball and Germanyball). Kids *Latin Americaballs - She wonders what would have happen if was a good mama to them... she worries about her kids sometimes... They used to be good kids... (before they became what they are today)... * Argentinaball - He is my eldest son and he is muy bueno at fútbol. We both claim clay that are controlled by UKball. It has only one defect: it is quite arrogant and egocentric and wants to be very hard european. Might also be hiding Naziball. * WHERE IS MY MAMA'S DAY CARD!!! (gets thrown by a sack of cards and blushing Latins) * Chileball - El orgullo de la familia. I'm proud of him. It is the most intelligent of my children. But I do not understand anything of what he speaks. Not everything is perfect. * Puerto Ricoball - Who was of ese again? Oh, is the hija with gold. I gavings her algo de autonomía, but later gave it to yankees because already was of attackings him. * Mexicoball - My criminal son. Plox get rid of your drug cartels and gangs. But he still makings me proud to be his mami with his production. * Peruball - Antes a major American colonial center, now a nobody without relevance. * Venezuelaball - He claims clay formerly from UKball and currently controlled by Guyanaball. Ese tío has a president that bothers me so much during the 2002 coup d'etat. ¡Jajajaja! ¡El Rey Juan Carlos said shut up to you! * Dominican Republicball - Another hijo of mine. He also tenía gold, one time I gave him to Franceball but them I got him back. We've remained en contacto since. * Colombiaball - Mi another hijo. He is now trying to stay out of trouble (I hope). I'm happy because he told me that finally ended the civil conflict of his clay. * Uruguayball - My other son futbolero. Outside of that isn't outstanding in another thing. Unfortunately he became a pothead. * Ecuadorball - Like Peruball, he spends asking for jobs in my clay. * Boliviaball - Another hijo, he is of poor and have problems with most of his neighbours. He hates his older brother (Chileball). * Costa Ricaball, Panamaball - Irrelevant small hijos who can into HDI and are not backwards and violent like las otras Central American countryballs. We never see each other nowadays. * Andorraball - My most successful son. * Philippinesball - Kebab malay Ethically Negrito Son I had to sell to USAball. Sorry por that my hijo, Am still love yuo. Am is proud of yuor president right nao por removing drugs unlike my drug addict hijo, Hijo, you have grown strong, smart, and a loving ball. Keep doing that, my little hijo. * Canary Islandsball - My last son. * Equatorial Guineaball - Sí, sí... ¡I also had a colonia in Africa! But I forgot her, now. Brothers * Portugalball - Twin Brother and best friend. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peninsular_War PERO NO SIEMPRE FUE MEJOR AMIGO He is always calm and relaxed, this must have some connection to the ocean (because he always navigates from time to time). * Franceball - My big sister. We have fought several times in the past, but now we get along very well. I really like her... but I hate her husband (Germanyball). * Italyball - My younger brother. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italian_Wars I and France were always bullying him when he was younger.. But now we get along well... I, he and Portugalball have the same problems but we will overcome them together as hermanos. After all we are family. * Romaniaball - My poor Eastern European brother. He could have become a great empire like me if he wasn't located right between empires. The best prostitutes in Madridball are Romanians. Friends * Canadaball - I know EXACTLY how you feel about Quebecball. * Serbiaball- Good friends. We are both kebab removers and we both have sepratists. Sorry for bombing you in 1999. * }} NATOball - España can into western revelance. * Cyprusball - It also claims clay controlled by UKball. Neutral * Germanyball - DAMN NAZIS!! I don't need your monies because I'm still a powerfull countryball like in the old times and... Am kidding gib monies plox. * Netherlandsball - Adopted son and rival in FIFA World Cup 2010 and 2014. * Irelandball - PIIGS member who is a party animal como yo. * USAball - Took land from me. He is the son of UKball and me. Some of his states are mis nietos. Other than that we got along with each other after the Spanish-American war. But stop calling me Mexico! Enemies * Cataloniaball and Basqueball - NO INDEPENDENCIA!!! * Moroccoball - ¡This cobarde es un son of su puta madre! ¡Fuera de mis hijos! * UKball - BE GIBBINGS OF GIBRALTUR! ¡MIENTES, GILIPOLLAS, NADA DE INGLÉS AQUÍ! But gib tourism too, plox. * ISISball : Mira, gilipollas, yuo are a terrible kebab and yuo murderd Paris and if you tried to remake el puñetero musulmán (AL-ANDALUS) '¡¡¡LE VOY A METER UN MISIL A TU YHIADISTA MADRE, VIVA LA RECONQUISTA!!!' ¡Mi niños! (Former Spanish Colonies and other hijos) * USAball - UKball y mi hijo. ** Californiaball ** Texasball ** Floridaball ** New Mexicoball ** Coloradoball ** Nevadaball ** Utahball * Mexicoball * Argentinaball * Chileball * Peruball * Colombiaball * Ecuadorball * Venezuelaball * Uruguayball * Boliviaball * Paraguayball * Cubaball * Dominican Republicball * Puerto Ricoball * Guatemalaball * Hondurasball * El Salvadorball * Nicaraguaball * Costa Ricaball * Panamaball * Philippinesball * Palauball * Guamball * Equatorial Guineaball * Northern Mariana Islandsball * Micronesiaball * Canary Islandsball Gallery SPQR ball meets his family1.png VYllbq2.png WFWPO.png Family Pride.png CD0wdzz.png SPQR ball meets his family.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Dun worry be happy.jpg PIIGS.png UK cant into democracy.png NpF2Vl2.png U14CRaj.png Claims.png Greatest moments.png Españaball - blanda.png|Blanda blanda The Spanish Compromise.png The Chain of Gib.png DddJAIl.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Broken Trident.png Past Times.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png 5047487+ 679f3be77c25f949c03e3d99e94e850a.jpg 1399144 655242471194373 1874013730 o.jpg Letting go.png Jq65TIR.png Invasions.png Independence.png u3Oousq.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png Et7VFQE.png CK5BEHn.png IMaV1pv.png 1yUy0Ii.png MczCjUI.png Rebolusyon.jpg TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 1i3byEU.png 'w5bXUJi.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png 84wEmWH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 7PFEp9E.png VPmIOS8.png Pakjesavond.png|as Sinterklaas FO85LzY.png JbbeI87.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png FFzwTVp.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png History of Europe.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png I8ftf11.png wtB1Rxj.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png G2JPDVu.png History of Europe.png Real Independence.png ErQuQ4s.png Links *Facebook page *Polandball in Spanish (some info will be) es:Españaball fr:Espagneballe nah:Caxtillantapayoli nl:Spanjebal pl:Spainball ru:Испания Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:EU Category:Catholic Category:NATO Category:Former Kebab Removers Category:Euro € Category:World Cup Host Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Iberia Category:Christianity Category:Olympic Host Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Debt Hater Category:Iberian Peninsula Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Conspiracy Category:Basketball Category:Football Category:Catholicism Category:USA allies Category:PIIGS Category:Kebab Removers Category:Idols Category:ISISball Haters